Sail
by wwlilcraz101
Summary: What if Tyler Lockwood had a sister named Lulu. How would she fit in this twisted tale of Vampires, Witches and Hybrids. Lulu/Matt. Later Lulu/Klaus.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the town of Mystic Falls. It seems like the perfect place, a place where anyone could settle down and raise a family peacefully with no fears. These last few months shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to me, I knew more than anyone not everything is as it seems. But there was no predicting this.

This place has been my home for 17 years. I come from a founding family; in fact my father was the mayor, until he passed away and my mother took over command.

There were a few founding family's left like, Fell, Gilbert, Young, Forbes and Lockwood. We all had grown accustomed to elite events, such as balls, parades, pageants and fundraisers.

Little did I know the founders were otherwise known as a group called the council. And that group protected our town from things I believed to be fantasies.

See this perfect little blimp on a map held more secrets than I could have imagined. And unlocking those secrets, well that was only the beginning.


	2. Guy Code

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_Hurry up! If you expect me to give you a ride to school then bring your ass on."_ My brother yelled from outside my bedroom door.

"_Okay calm down Ty, I'm coming."_ I yelled back rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me. It's his fault I'm running late anyways. I looked myself over in the mirror for the millionth time this morning. My blonde hair was wavy cascading just below my shoulders, resting on my black mid sleeve sweater top that was neatly tucked in a gray skirt with zigzag patterns, which came about mid-thigh. I wore a pair of black knee boots. I finished of my outfit with a thick brown metal bracelet and silver medallion necklace. I smiled at my appearance before grabbing my bag and phone and running out of the room and to my brother's car, where he was impatiently waiting. I slid into the passenger seat only to receive a death glare from Tyler.

"_Took you long enough!"_ he huffed as he started the engine.

"_Well if you hadn't insulted me this morning I wouldn't have had to change."_ I returned his glare.

"_It was a joke. I seriously could care less what you wear." _

"_Within every joke is some truth." _I challenged turning to him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes in attempt to keep from smiling himself as he pulled into a parking space in the student lot. _"Whatever."_

We both exited the car and began walking towards the school.

"_Um, I'm going to go over here for a sec, I'll catch up with you after school."_ Tyler said before jogging off to what looked like the druggie section of the courtyard.

Rolling my eyes, I continued on my way towards the building.

* * *

I was walking down the crowded hallway when I spotted a dear friend of mine Matt standing by his locker. He was looking upset, so I made my way over to him.

_"Hey Mathew!"_ I said enthusiastically.

_"Hey Lulu."_

I noticed him look over my shoulder and the quickly turn towards his locker. I glanced back to see Elena Gilbert by her locker with Bonnie. Then it clicked.

_"Matt, she is going through a lot. She just needed some time to herself."_

Matt looked at me and then back to Elena.

_"Yeah, I know."_ He said before grabbing his history book and walking away.

I huffed as I turned back to see Caroline running to hug Elena. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I had a pretty good clue. I made my way over catching Elena's words.

_"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank You."_

_"Really?"_ Caroline questioned. I couldn't help but giggle.

_"Yes, much better."_ Elena said.

Caroline pulled her into a hug once more saying, _"you pour thing."_ Elena looked to me with pleading eyes.

_"Hey Care, umm Becky is having a fashion emergency."_ I said.

Caroline pulled away fast and turned to me._ "Not again. Will someone teach that girl style?"_

_"Seems like a perfect job for you."_ I stated with a smile.

Care turned to Elena to say her parting words of _"okay see you guys later"_ before vanishing off down the hall.

_"Thank you!"_ Elena sighed.

_"I didn't do that for you, I did it for Becky."_ I teased and we all giggled, as we parted ways, Elena and Bonnie headed towards the office and I went in search for Caroline.

* * *

Tyler, Matt and I sat at a table in the grill. We were discussing the current roster of our schools football team when Vickie approached our table to drop off Matt's fries.

"_Thanks Vic."_ Matt said.

Vickie hardly gave him any attention as she turned to Tyler smiling and slightly swaying on her feet, _"Need another refill?"_

I saw a flirty smile grace Ty's features before he replied. _"I'd love one."_

Vickie took his cup and slowly walked away. I turned to Matt and tried not to laugh at the look on his face. _Priceless._

"_Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister?"_ he begged though we all already knew the answer.

Tyler being a smart ass with a huge grin on his face said _"I'm not hooking up with your sister."_

Matt shook his head and uttered _"You're such a dick_" before turning his attention back to his fries.

"_That is so against guy code."_ I muttered taking a sip of my coke. Both of the boys turned to look at me and I just smiled and quickly stole a fry and popped it in my mouth.

"_How do you know anything about the guy code?"_ Matt questioned.

"_Well didn't you know my sister is actually my brother."_ Tyler said mockingly.

I gave him a pointed look before grabbing another fry only to have it slapped out of my hand. My eyes grew the size of saucers as I looked up at my attacker.

"_These are my fries. I asked you if you wanted some when I ordered to avoid this, but you said no you weren't hungry."_ Matt teased.

"_Well I wasn't, but now I am."_ I pouted rubbing my hand. It didn't hurt but Matt was too much of a nice guy and if I acted like it pained me those fries would be mine in no time. _"You really hurt me, I might bruise. All because you were greedy." _

He rolled his eyes before he took my hand in his and brought it to his lips lightly place a kiss to it. He then placed the fried between us on the table. _"There all better."_ He said.

"_Now what was that about hooking up with sisters and guy code?"_ Tyler questioned.

We all laughed together.

Tyler and I were playing pool at the grill, when it suddenly grew quiet and we both looked up and to see what caused the sudden lack of noise was.

Elena walked in with the new kid I recognized from history class, his name was… Stefan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter has been done for a while, I just have been a bit busy. But I am going to update every wednesday or Thursday. I am leaving scenes out that don't really have to do with Lulu, just because I figure everyones seen the series and knows what happened. I will have polls up here and there so everyone can get involved. Anywhoo, again sorry it took so long.**


	3. Gilbert-Lockwood Faceoff

Tyler and I stood in the courtyard talking with two of my fellow cheerleaders. However we were interrupted by Jeremy Gilbert.

"_Hey Tyler! Hey sorry to interrupt I was just wondering how ah Vickie's doing since you guys are so close? Is she okay?" _

I left the bonfire early last night, but I was completely filled in on what happened with Vickie Donovan. But why was Jeremy attacking Ty like it was his fault? He was now facing Jeremy, his conversation with us girls completely forgotten about.

"_She's fine. Get out of here."_ Tyler said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"_How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number is she in?"_

I watched Tyler become irritated by the second. _Jeremy shut up!_ I screamed in my head.

"_I'm gonna kick your ass."_ Tyler said in a warning tone. _Too late_, I thought.

"_Yeah you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it?"_ Jeremy replied as he stepped closer to Ty.

"_Okay let's calm down and step away."_ I said motherly.

"'_Cause I vote for right here and right now."_ Jeremy said completely ignoring me and pushing Tyler.

I lunged at Tyler attempting to hold him back. _"Ty, no!"_ He briefly looked at me before turning back to Jeremy.

"_Walk away Gilbert. It's your final warning." _

"_No this is your final warning Dick! I'm sick of watching you play Vickie. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God I will kill you."_ Jeremy stated darkly before leaving.

Tyler put his arm of my shoulder insuring me everything was okay, as he called out after the retreating figure. _"Damn that was like a death threat."_ Then he turned to the girls, _"You hear that?"_

* * *

The gang was gathered in the grill; Tyler sat next to Elena on her right, Matt was standing on her left, and I stood in-between him and Caroline.

"_Hey has anyone seen Vickie?"_ Jeremy asked as he approached our table.

"_You're her stalker you tell us."_ Tyler mocked.

"_Here we go again"_ I whispered. Matt shot me a questioning look, but wasn't able to say anything as Jeremy continued talking.

"_I can't find her."_ Jeremy stood in front of Tyler.

"_She probably found someone else to party with."_ Tyler said nonchalantly. _"Sorry pill pusher, I guess you been replaced."_

"_What's with the pill pusher?"_ Elena questioned looking at Tyler for an answer.

"_Ask him."_ Ty said looking at Jeremy with a smirk.

"_Can we not do this right now?"_ Jeremy said almost sounding defeated.

I watched as Elena rose slightly in her chair. _"Are you dealing?"_

"_She's never going to go for you." _Ty simply stated.

"_Tyler!"_ I huffed, did he really have to get a rise out of everyone.

"_She already did. Over and over and over again."_

I felt Matt tense at my side.

"_Yeah right."_ Tyler said brushing him off.

"_You slept with Vickie Donovan?"_ Caroline slightly laughed. _"I mean, Vickie Donovan slept with you?"_

"_No way."_ Tyler said quickly and I knew he was becoming angry.

"_Yep, and I didn't even have to force her into it."_ Jeremy said looking Tyler in the eyes as he did.

Matt snapped around to Tyler _"What the hell is he talking about Ty?"_

"_Nothing, just ignore him he is a punk."_

"_Tyler, seriously!"_ I half yelled _"I'm so sick of this."_

"_How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister."_ Matt's voice reached my level and I could feel his frustration radiating off him.

"_I'll check the bathroom."_ Caroline called.

"_I'll check the square."_ Matt said and I quickly followed after him. I debated on wither or not I should go with Tyler, but decided against it. I took enough of his and Jeremy's crap for one day.


	4. Chapter 4

I been thing about this fix a lot and I need your help making a big decision, what should I do with this fic? To answer this question you should probably know of General Hospitals legendary family the Spencers. If you have no idea who the are there is clips on YouTube.

Should I rewrite Lulu as a Spencer with the Spencer family instead a Lockwood, with no relation to Tyler? But still a founding family.

Should I bring in the Spencers as Lulu's family through her father, because Lulu and Tyler do not share the same father?

Or should I leave the story as is and continue with it.

I already plan on bringing Luke in later as her father. but that isn't anytime soon.

And if I do end up rewriting the story with the spencers it would be the whole family; Luke, Lucky, Lulu, Ethan and the occasional appearance of Nicholas. But not any other cast members of GH. Maybe Laura or Tracy, that's it. Let me know your opinion please.


End file.
